


Thanks For Being A Great Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Oaths & Vows, Post-Break Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was glad that Danny was in his life, & beings great friend to him, What happened Steve showed up at his door?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based from the 6x03 Episode.*





	Thanks For Being A Great Friend:

*Summary: Steve was glad that Danny was in his life, & beings great friend to him, What happened Steve showed up at his door?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based from the 6x03 Episode.*

 

“Here you go, Buddy, This should make you feel a little bit better”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he handed his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, a glass of whiskey.

 

“I don’t know what I am gonna do, Danno, I thought she was the one”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he was feeling miserable, & sad, after she left him. The Blond was comforting him, by saying this to him, as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You are gonna be okay, Super Seal, I am here with you, & you got ohana behind you, You **_will never_** be alone”, The Loudmouth Detective vowed, as he hugged him to him, as Steve lets out sobs of anguish.

 

Once, Steve was done crying, & letting his emotions out. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Thank you, Danno, Thanks for being a great friend”, “Right back at ya”, The Former Seal knew that he will feel better soon. They spent the rest of their time together that evening.

 

The End.


End file.
